


The Wedding

by LonelyAquarian



Series: Love [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Good times, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: TJ and Cyrus Tie The Knot & Reminisce About How They First Met.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jonah Beck & Cyrus Goodman, T. J. Kippen & Kira
Series: Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474988
Kudos: 28





	The Wedding

It is a cold yet beautiful New Year's Day when the wedding march started to play and all of the guests were standing, waiting for Cyrus to walk down the aisle. As the music continues to play and Cryus starts walking down the aisle, TJ can't help but smile. His smile grows wider when his mother in law starts walking down the aisle with her son because they are now his family. Once they reach the alter, Cyrus turns to his other parents and hugs them before he takes one final step towards TJ, smiling at him.

"Hi." A happy TJ says.

"Hi." An equally excited Cyrus says.

Both men turn towards their mothers, and retrieve the rings that their mother's were holding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen, in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one says anything.

"Now, these two gentlemen before us have decided to recite their own vows. Who would like to start?"

"I would." TJ says.

"Alright, TJ, you may begin."

"Cyrus Goodman, I love that you get cold when it's only 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your cologne on my clothes. I love that you still text me a list of all the things that you can't do and we try them out. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I stand here today because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

Cyrus' tears start to fall as TJ places the ring that he held on Cyrus' ring finger.

"How am I going to top that?" He asks, and everyone starts laughing.

"Just try."

Cyrus wipes his tears and starts reciting his vows.

"First of all, I love you. I really do. And you've helped me through a lot. We got here together when I never thought we'd get here at all. I was thinking of a poem before when I was getting ready. I think it starts, I carry your heart in my heart. I'm never without it. Anywhere I go, you go. I'm probably messing the whole thing up, but I think the end goes, and this is the wonder that keeps the stars apart. I carry your heart. I carry it in my heart. So I guess what I'm saying is, let's just try to love each other and persevere. Thank you for loving me with all my faults and strengths. I promise to always love and respect you, TJ Kippen, fellow traveler on this planet, as we tread lightly and replenish what we have taken from this Earth."

TJ smiles as Cyrus places the ring that he held on TJ's ring finger.

"Do you, TJ Kippen, take Cyrus, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"Of course I do." TJ says.

"And do you, Cyrus Goodman, take TJ here, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do, I do, I do!" He says, and everyone, starts laughing.

"What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. For as much as Cyrus and TJ have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and husband, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ." The pastor says and everyone starts clapping.

"Cyrus, you may now kiss your groom, and take him home."

"Will do." He says, and he pulls TJ by the tie and kisses him hard as everyone claps and cheers for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you-"

"TJ and Cyrus Kippman." They answer.

"Misters TJ and Cyrus Kippman." The pastor says as everyone continues to cheer for them.

♥ 〰 ♥ 〰 ♥

The wedding reception was now in full gear, and Cyrus’ best friend was currently giving her speech.

"I met Cyrus' things before I met him." Andi started. "In our freshman year of high school, I walked into our classroom and I found- well snooped into a unattended backpack that contained a tupperware filled with three chocolate-chocolate chip muffins, a five-subject notebook, a ton of pens, and a paddle with a picture of One Direction's Zayn on it. In that moment, I swore to myself that we would never be friends. What I didn't know was that I was going to be dead wrong about him. Cyrus, you have helped me through a lot and I really appreciate it. Not only do you have a prince-like attitude, you have the heart of a kind prince as well."

"Thank you." Cyrus says as he hugs his best friend.

"Now for our next guest and once of my friends for the last three years: Buffy Driscol."

Everyone claps as Buffy takes the microphone from Andi as everyone claps.

"Thank you, thank you. We’ve now reached the point in the proceedings when we all get to see TJ, the groom, shift uncomfortably in his seat and grip the tablecloth. That’s right. I’ve been asked to give him the drinks’ bill." Buffy said and everyone started to laugh.

"There comes a time in everyone's life where they meet their one true love. The one person that they will love for the rest of their life. That moment came for TJ well over 20+ years ago when he met me."

TJ laughed so hard that he spit out his champagne, laughing at the joke while Buffy was patting his shoulder. The crowd went wild with the joke that it took a minute for the cheers to die down.

"First things first, my name is Buffy Driscol, TJ best friend since the elementary sch- You know what, let me keep it real: I have his only friend since elementary school."

More laughter, even from Buffy herself.

"To be asked by TJ to be the best person was an honor for me and an honor for all of you because I truly an the best."

TJ smiles and he simply nods once and takes a sip from his glass because Buffy was right: She is the best.

"A big thank you to most of you who look flawless tonight, and I'm glad to see that some of you actually made an effort. And speaking of flawless, could we give Cyrus a round of applause? He actually managed to look better than TJ."

Cyrus actually hides his face in his hands and cracks up while TJ claps for his husband.

"For those of you who don't know, TJ and I grew up together since the 1st grade. I was smart and driven, he was the goof ball. He was a good athlete and I am the better athlete."

TJ actually had to laugh at that.

"But because of our personalities and our competitiveness, we would always argue over who was better. And since he couldn't hit me since he's a boy, I would take advantage of that and beat him up, so I apologize for that. We also had our fair share of good times too. Mm-hmm. Setting Lester's bike on fire, TP'ing Reed's house, shop lifting at our local grocery store, joy riding around town without license, stealing Marty's car a few years ago and pinning Mrs. Burlfine to a post, even though she was in a wheelchair."

"What?!" Marty said loudly and everyone laughed.

"Sorry, Marty!" TJ said, even though he didn't sound sorry about it.

"On a serious note though, I met Cyrus three weeks after TJ said that he found someone who was so incredibly hot and caring. At first, I didn't want to believe that because of TJ's prior experiences with love, but when I met Cryus, I was dead wrong. Cyrus is incredibly kind and has an open mind, wanting to see the best in everyone and give them a chance, even TJ's raggedy ass."

Everyone laughed at the jab she gave TJ.

"Seriously though, as I've gotten to know Cyrus, I've come to discover that Cyrus is endlessly supportive and deeply selfless, sometimes to his own detriment as he often puts others' happiness before his own. He is funny, adorable, and he also has a knack for communication and encourages it among his friends, often helping them work through their problems. You are too good for TJ, Cy and I love you for that."

Everyone claps while Cyrus nods his head at her.

"Now fast-forward to like two months ago. I was visiting them at their apartment, when I see the wedding invitations and what not with Cyrus wearing my sweater. I didn't think much of it at all since we were going bowling, eating and to the movies. They never made me feel like a third-wheel which I thought was amazing. And then the last night I was in town, we were walking around Central Park when TJ laughed so hard at something that Cyrus had said, and in that moment, I knew that Cyrus would be around for a long time.

"When I got home and called TJ to tell him that I got home safe, the first thing he told me that he was going to propose to Cyrus. When he told me that, I was so happy for him. Cyrus made TJ happy in a way that I hadn't seen him for the longest time. I can honestly say that because of Cyrus, TJ and I are as close as we are now."

The audience cooed at that statement.

"For the last three or so years, our relationship got tighter, and I can honestly say that TJ isn't my best friend anymore. And I am okay with that because Cyrus is now his best friend. TJ is now my brother, and I will always cherish that. We still argue, or in my case I will most likely still fight him, but for different reasons. We love hard because we fight harder."

Buffy raises her glass.

"You know, this day was very hard for me, not because we're not best friends anymore, but because we know that everything is going to change now. Things have always been changing. We’ve had to deal with life, loss and everything inbetween, but TJ and I always faced it together. I've come to accept that he is no longer my best friend since he proposed to Cyrus and that's okay. That’s the way it should be. So, this is to Cyrus: TJ’s husband, and new best friend."

Cyrus' tears fall down his cheeks as he smiles at her.

"And if TJ ever gets on your nerves, call me."

Everyone laughs.

"I will." Cyrus says through his tears as he raises his glass.

"I hope the both of you live a long and prosperous life together. I wish you love, eternal happiness and success for the rest of us to look up to. Everyone, raise your glass please."

Everyone does so.

"On behalf of the grooms, I would like to thank everyone here for sharing in this unique and special day, particularly those who have travelled long distances. I know that Cyrus and TJ will never forget it. But speaking personally, and perhaps slightly selfishly, I wish that you had all stayed at home because things would have been a lot easier on me."

Everyone starts laughing and clapping at the closing remark, and TJ springs out of his seat to hug Buffy.

"Thank you, sis." He says to her.

"My problem, bro." She answers.

As she pulls away from the hug, she and Cyrus share a hug.

"Thank you for the speech, Buffy."

"Anytime, Cy."

♥ 〰 ♥ 〰 ♥

"Oh my, God! I can't believe that we're married!" A drunk Cyrus squealed. "Is this really a dream?"

TJ pinches his husband's arm.

"Oww!"

"Oh, it must be real!" TJ jokes.

"You're horrible."

"Well, being horrible is one of my best qualities."

They both laugh.

They were on their honeymoon, in a small, luxurious hotel on a Hawaiian beach. For a week, they had sunbathed and swum and eaten spectacular food and drunk various delicious cocktails.

"Babe, why is the booze gone though?" Cyrus whined as he held up an empty tequila bottle.

"Because you drank the last of it last night before and after we made love."

"Oh. Is that why my head hurts?"

"Just your head?" TJ asked. "Nothing else hurts?"

"I don't- OWW!" Cyrus yelped as he sat up causing TJ to laugh.

"My work here is done." TJ joked.

Cyrus playfully rolled his eyes as he snuggled into TJ arms.

"I love you, Mr. Kippman."

"Ditto." Cyrus said with a smile on his face.

TJ smiled.

"Don't you ever think about how we met?"

TJ's smile grew bigger at that question.

He'd never forget the day they'd met.

♥ 〰 ♥ 〰 ♥

_"Cyrus, there is this guy I want you to meet! His name is TJ Kippen, and I think you’ll like him." Jonah said._

_"You are crazy, because I am looking to date anybody." Cyrus said as he sat on his brown couch and started to dig into his muffin._

_Jonah looked at him as if her said that Disneyland wasn't a fun place._

_"I don’t care what you say, but TJ will definitely be your future husband!"_

_"Says who?"_

_"Says me, your frisby buddy." Jonah said proudly. "You know what, Cyrus? I think that if you felt better about yourself you'd want to get out and do more. I am not ashamed to say this, but I think that you're a good looking man and I just don't want to see you all bummed out due to your love life. You know what I do when I'm feeling low?"_

_"What? Give yourself a pedicure while singing Britney Spears' If You Seek Amy?"_

_"I have a little exercise I do whenever my self-esteem's kind of low. I say my name and then I list three positive things about myself. I'm Jonah Beck. I'm hardworking, women find me so damn desirable, and I'm good looking."_

_"Really? You're gonna say that is so blatantly obvious?" Cyrus asks sarcastically._

_"Go on now, you try. You won't regret it." He tells Cyrus who sighs heavily._

_"I'm Cyrus Goodman. I'm beautiful, men find me desirable, and people want to be my friend."_

_"Oops. I'm sorry I confused you. You're supposed to say three positive things that apply to you, not me." He tells Cyrus, teasing him about his favorite show The Golden Girls. "You know, like you could say, "I'm Cyrus Goodman. I'm very smart, friendly and...well there's no law that says that it has to be three." He shrugs._

_“I just thought of a third one. I can snap my best friend's neck and dick off like a twig." Cyrus deadpans with a devious smile on his face._

_"Ouch!" He winces._

_"I hope you found that touching." Cyrus says as he puts on Mean Girls._

_"And speaking of being touched, it's Walter's birthday party tonight. I'm gonna get my wallet and my shoes, you get changed, 'cause we're going." He tells Cyrus with a huge smile on his face._

_"But what if no one there wants to talk to me? What if nobody asks me to dance? You know that people look at me like I'm a wimp."_

_"Now, Cyrus, think, if there's somebody out there who is willing to dance with a corpse or with a corpse, then there's somebody willing to dance with you." He says referring to the fact that he and and Walter went to a funeral and a drunk Walter danced with the dead body._

_"I fucking hate you with a passion!" Cyrus yells as Jonah goes to Cyrus' bathroom._

_"Tell me something that I don't already know!" He yells back._

_Cyrus sighed before he went to his room and gathered his stuff for a shower._

♥ 〰 ♥ 〰 ♥

_"TJ! This is my friend, Cyrus."_

_"Nice to meet you, Cyrus." TJ said as he shook Cyrus' hand._

_"Nice to meet you too." A bored Cyrus said._

_"I-"_

_"Jonah! Come take some shots with us!"_

_"Gotta go, guys. I have a bet with Walker over there." Jonah says before he ditched TJ and Cyrus._

_After being ditched, TJ and Cyrus talked for about fifteen minutes when a bored Cyrus excused himself to go to the kitchen._

_"So what do you think about TJ?" Jonah asked once he spotted Cyrus._

_"Well, he was alright. I really don’t see anything special about this guy." Cyrus answered as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge._

_"What?"_

_"TJ is an ok guy and that there wasn’t anything special between the two of us."_

_Jonah shook his head in disappointment._

_"Well, I tried. Now, I owe Walker a hundred bucks."_

_"Loser!" Cyrus joked before he walked out of the kitchen. When he walked out of the kitchen however, he saw TJ talking and laughing with this girl with long curly hair which made him incredibly jealous. Cyrus was jealous because not only was she talking and laughing with TJ, but he got mad at her for thinking that she was funnier than him, and I was also mad at TJ for laughing and dancing with the girl._

_In that moment, Cyrus realized something crazy._

_"Oh my God, Jonah was right! TJ is definitely my man! This bitch cannot be funnier than me!’_

_Suddenly, Cyrus' heart was beating faster and the butterflies in his stomach started to go completely wild. He sauntered towards TJ._

_"Would you like to dance with me, TJ?" A nervous Cyrus asked._

_"Excuse me, but-"_

_"I would love to dance with you." TJ answered with a smile on his face._

_They danced the night away not even noticing the whole room stopping to watch them dance._

_"I want my hundred dollars back, Walter!" Jonah shouted._

♥ 〰 ♥ 〰 ♥

"That was a great night! But I can't believe you were jealous of Kira. I never even liked her at all."

"Good, because I probably would have been petty and put sugar in her gas tank, cut off her power and find a way to max out her credit cards by buying tons of muffins for me."

"Well, damn! I like this Cyrus."

"You better, Thelonius Jagger."

"You promised that you wouldn't use it in public!"

"I lied."

TJ started to tickle Cyrus until they decided to make love once more.


End file.
